Project Summary The overall goal of the Movement Analysis Research Core (MOVAN) is to establish a unique resource that will enhance the effectiveness of research in the Center for Research in Human Movement Variability (MOVCENTR). The aims of the project are to 1) enable measurement of behavioral function and movement analysis, 2) provide centralized clinical measurement and training, along with support for subject recruitment and research compliance, 3) mentor MOVCENTR investigators in the assessment and interpretation of behavioral function and movement analysis data, and 4) build MOVAN as a leading resource to the institution, the state, and the region for assessment of behavioral function and movement analysis, specifically for use in human movement variability research to treat and prevent motor related disorders. The MOVAN Core is fundamental to the development of the MOVCENTR as it is central to nearly all activities aimed at studying human movement variability in order to treat and prevent motor related disorders. Institutional research capacity will be enhanced by the fully established MOVAN Core, substantially enhancing our competitiveness for sustainable programmatic research grants and program projects.